The Light and The Darkness
by Animemeanslife19
Summary: Lucy meets someone in the woods... who is he and why is he so different form everyone else she has ever met. And why does he remind her of a certain hot headed slayer. (Not Canon very AU based)
1. Leaving is The Only Choice

**chapter one :**

**Leaving Is The Only Choice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the anime or the cover photo... I just own the story...**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

It's been six months since Lisanna returned and only four people have talked to me since then. Gramps, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy. But that's only because they weren't here when Lisanna was years ago so they don't care about what she does. They even realize that she is taking everyone I care about away. Also Lisanna and Natsu are dating. They even went so far as to kick me off the team and call me weak, slutty ,and that it's pathetic that I even still try to have friends so I now am alone the entire day all the time but I still go to the guild once every week so Gramps stops worrying about me. At the moment I was just on a solo mission. Nobody notices when I'm gone anyway. When I'm gone people talk about me and the only ones to defend me are Master,Gajeel ,Wendy ,and Juvia. Juvia even stopped calling me her love rival. But that was when Gray agreed with the others when they kicked me off the team.

I am almost at the guild but I am still on the train to Magnolia. I was almost asleep when the announcer said, "Five minutes till Magnolia station." So I sat up and and waited till the train stopped in the next five minutes. When the train stopped I got up and walked off the train but I was not ready for what I was about to see... As soon as I got off the train I regretted it instantly as for I saw Team Natsu with NaLi (Natsu and Lisanna) kissing and Scarlett and Fullbuster talking and Happy taunting the couple. Since I was wearing a black T-shirt and black jeans with a midnight blue cloak I put my hood up and since I changed my scent from vanilla and almonds to dark chocolate and blueberries I wasn't really worried about Natsu smelling me. I tried walking calmly past them but I didn't fair to well. After they passed I ran to my small apartment. But I moved from where I used to so Natsu didn't burst in anymore or any of my old teammates for that matter. So I now live in an apartment on the other side of town. It is a little white house with a black door that no one really notices. On the in side the walls were either blue or black depending on where in the house you are. My wardrobe now consists of black, blue, and other dark colors. I got rid of all of my old clothes cause they remind me of the good memories that happened before all of the heart break. As soon as I unpacked (then repacked to leave but only the valuables) after I got home I went to the guild and went to Master's office and knocked. After about a minute I knocked again and heard, "Come in child." I opened the door and said " Master can I leave the guild please?" Tears stared going down his face and he asked "But Lucy child why would you want to leave this family dear?" All I said in a gentle voice is "Have you seen the way the way they treat me? It doesn't seem much like I am part of this family anymore." "You will always be part of this family no matter how bad they treat you cause there are still people who care here." He said with I small tinge of annoyance in his voice." But it is your choice to leave so I will not stop you in your decision. Put your hand out child." He said with a great sadness in the end. I did as he said and he put his hand over mine and then the insignia lifted with a golden glitter. The glitter evaporated after the process ended. He then cried and told me to always remember that I am always part of this family even if I join a different guild later on. I hugged him and then left his office and went to Gajeel and Juvia and said "Bye guys I have left the guild." Juvia wouldn't stop crying and said bye while hugging me. After Juvia was done I turned to Gajeel and he hugged me and put his chin on my head and then said "Bunnygirl please don't leave you're the only one besides waterworks here I talk to but I guess it's your choice." "Gaj I'll come visit you guys soon. And I'll keep in contact too. Also I'm going to miss you the most you giant iron bolt, I promise." I said with sincerity in my voice. I went to Wendy next and said " Hey Wendy, I am leaving soon and-" I was cut off by Wendy hugging me and saying "Please don't leave Lucy-nii. I'll miss you to much." I hugged her back and said "But Wendy I'm not happy here and I promise to keep in touch and visit soon." She let go and looked at me with tears in her eyes and I hugged her back with tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them back and said "Please Wendy don't cry everything is going to be fine." I got up and left walking out the guild saying bye one last time to my three friends after Gajeel hugged me one last time in the center of the guild so everyone was watching and I said "Go get Levy you bag of bolts." With a small smile and he blushed at that so I laughed at him while he glared then he gave me a small smile and said bye...


	2. Who Are You?

Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail (but I wish I did).

Fairy Tail's P.O.V.

As soon as Lucy was out of ear shot Gajeel screamed

" YOU IDIOTS MADE HER LEAVE US ASS HOLES." And then sat down at his normal table. Juvia then screamed

" CAN'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANY THING OTHER THAN YOURSELVES." And started crying again. Team Natsu arrived when Gajeel screamed so after Juvia did he asked

" Who left?"

Wendy went up to him and said " Lucy you baka. You broke her heart and everyone ignored her so she left asshole." She then slapped him with everything she had and he was now on the other side of the guild and was quite unconscious. Everyone was shocked at either the young slayers language or what she did to Natsu. Everyone then got out of their stoop of idiocy and said

"Wait she left?"

And some of them started crying then Gajeel screamed "You don't have the right to be sad. You didn't notice her for six months retards."

Everyone realised he was right and their heads hung low and Lisanna said " You have me now though. I'm finally back so you don't have to be sad about her."

Mira then said "But you and Lucy are not the same and Lucy brought joy to our hearts in your absence and she nor you can ever be replaced but we lost her because of our own stupidity." Sadness clear in her voice.

Lisanna became mad and said "But you love me more cause I am so much better than her in so many ways."

Mira slapped her and said fiercely "No one is better than anyone else and she was like an angel to every one here and we turned our backs on her. Lisanna you have been nothing but a bitch to everyone here but we let it slip by. I not sure you are my sister anymore."

Elfman said " It isn't manly to put others down when they are trying to be nice to everyone." And started crying.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I ran into the forest near the edge of town with my stuff and stopped at a meadow a ways away from town. Near the edge of the meadow I saw a shadow that looked like a person and I slowly approached them. I stepped on a stick and it snapped causing the person to look at me and say with fear straining his voice "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

Concerned for him I said " I'm not going to hurt you. It's going to be fine." I was curious who he was and why he was doing this. I was going closer when his eyes flashed red and pain took over his face and he hunched over. And that's when it happened. Black miasma started pouring out of him and everything in its path died and it was heading straight for me but for some reason I was not scared and I just looked at him and I wanted to comfort him. And that's when it happened. The miasma hit me but did not affect me. It went around me and then evaporated away. I then went to comfort him when his eyes flashed red and then black and that's when I finally took in his appearance. He had black hair and eyes with a black and white robe and a necklace that was light blue and in my opinion he was very attractive. He was unconscious by now so I picked him up and put him against a tree near by. I decided to start making camp A few hours later and camp was finished but I deduced that a tent was a no so I had a fire going and a sleeping bag set up for me and another for him. And that is when it hit me I don't know who the fuck this guy is and I am helping him out. Minutes later he woke up and I was in front of him so but he was not startled and said

"I thought I told you to leave so why are you still here?" He looked behind me and was startled that there was two sleeping bags laid out.

I said " I set up camp and figured you would need a place to sleep. And I got a question."

"Shoot." He said his eyes and body dropping and him letting himself fall with exhaustion clear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I gently said...

**Cliffhanger... whoops.. well have fun with the next chapter my children lol**


	3. Take Me With You

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Zeref's P.O.V.

I was stuck in my thoughts when this blonde girl stepped on something and I looked at her. I worriedly told her to go away and tried to warn her when it happened and I looked up to see her admiring the deadly black miasma that was coming out of me and it didn't affect her and she walked over to me and tried to comfort me when I blacked out and thought about what just happened. When I woke up she was staring at me and I said

"I thought I told you to leave so why are you still here?". I looked behind her and saw camp was set up and I was a bit surprised. Why was she helping me when I don't know who she is and vice versa. She said

" I set up camp and thought you might need a place to sleep. I got a question." "Shoot." "Who are you?" She said.

"I got a better question. Who are you?" I said. She got mad and then calmed herself down and I chuckled at her. She was so cute. Wait what the hell am I thinking. She then said

" I am Lucy Heartfilia. Now it's your turn," I gave up and said

" Well miss Heartfilia I am Zeref the Dark Wizard." Expecting her to be scared I was surprised when she held out her hand and said

" It's nice to meet you Zeref. Now tell me why was I not affected by your deathly miasma?" I was so confused I didn't even know where to start.

"I have no idea how this happened but it did. You know I don't have all the answers right?" I said staring at her. That's when I took in her appearance. She was wear blue jeans, black high tops, a black cloak, and a dark green shirt. She was gorgeous and very attractive. I was openly staring at her when she cleared her throat and said very sarcastically

" Are you just going to stare at me all day or will I just sit pretty for you to admire" I was taken back for a second and said in a sarcastic tone

"Sure and make me do all the work Princess Heartfilia." She was mad and started going off about the Great Dark Wizard Zeref was a sarcastic little bitch. And I started laughing quiet enough for her to notice and she went off again about how rude and conceding I am. That's about when she started laughing with me.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Two hours later we caught some fish and cooked it with some rabbit. We both figured that it was time to get some sleep and went to our sleeping bags.

The next morning I woke up with someone asleep next to me and I was cuddled up with them when I remembered the corresponding day. I didn't really care so I stayed like that. But that was until Zeref said

"You awake Luce?" I said with sleep heavily on my voice

"No... Okay kinda." And he just chuckled and I thought ' his laugh makes him even hotter- wait what the hell am I thinking' I was taken out of my thoughts when he got up and sat down in front of me. I was so out of it that I didn't realize that I was wearing my under shirt, and a pair of black shorts. I jumped and then relaxed thinking 'oh well it doesn't matter anymore.' I looked at Zeref and said

"So what's happening now?" "How should I know." He said in a very snarky tone. I looked at him directly in the eyes and said

"You are the one who is the know it all. But I guess you don't know about my case so I am wrong." I said equally with an overly snarky tinge to my voice. We both laughed at our weirdness and fell over. When we stopped laughing at our stupidity I looked over at him and said

"Where are we going?" "What do you mean 'we'?" He replied. I then said

"Can't I travel with you?" There was a flash of sadness but it disappeared just as quickly as is showed.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you with me." I had tears forming in the back of my eyes but I blinked them back.

"PLEASE. Please. Take me with you." I said in a very desperate voice. He looked at me and said with a tinge of sadness

"Fine, just stop crying." He moved closer as he said this and started embracing me. I looked up and hugged him back saying thank you and taking in his scent.

Several hours later we were much further away and very filthy. I started complaining about my feet and that's when he stop walking and went behind me. I looked back at him and saw that he was getting closer to me and I stopped moving and started quirking an eyebrow and that's when he picked me up bridle style and started walking again. I asked

"What the hell Zeref?" He just shrugged and said with a tinge of annoyance laced in his voice

"You wouldn't stop complaining about you feet. I figured I'd help you out." To me he kinda sounded like Natsu when I first met him. I looked at him happily then looked down and thought 'Why does he remind me of him so much? I don't get it why?' Zeref looked down at me and said

"Is something wrong Lucy? You look like a memory hurts to think about. Please tell me Luce is something wrong?" With sadness engraved in my voice I replied "You remind me of someone who broke my heart not so long ago." He just looked away and said in a whisper

"Is it Natsu?" Surprize evident in my voice I said

"How did you know?" "I know him and he has changed to much since the white haired bitch came back." I smiled when he said bitch and said

"Finally someone who actually agrees with me." He looked down at me and smiled. I blushed lightly and thought 'he has a cute smile.' He said

"Thanks Luce." My eyes widened the size of saucers and I said (or screamed) "I said that out loud!" He chuckled and said

"Yes you did, and are you always doing that?" I blushed as red as Erza's hair and I started going on about the Dark Wizard being an asshole that needs to stop being a sarcastic jackass. And he started laughing at me and then I began calling him a stupid jerk wagon and he laughed even harder at me. I looked at him and thought 'Oh god he is hot when he laughs-wait what in Fiore am I thinking?'.

Time Skip _

Zeref's P.O.V.

It's been two months since I recruited Princess Lucy Heartfilia, and I still think she is very attractive to the extent that I asked her out two weeks ago and I started training the intelligent blonde four weeks before that time. Even though I would never admit it out loud she is amazing when it comes to the ability to learn. It has been about six weeks since I started training her and most people would be one third of the way to where she is and it is spectacular the way she thinks and is also very deadly. If I was someone who was taking the hits from her I would be dead if I was not immortal and she's not even done with training for another ten months.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Two months later I don't feel any stronger than before but Zeref says that I have ten months to go and I can't wait. Zeref and I are dating now and I'm happy for once and being happy is a good thing for me too. I am training to gain the magic Zeref holds and I am training my celestial spirits and their powers and the other forms that they possess. I have learned 15 different spells and the moves that go with them and I am working on another 8 of them to master. The more I learn the stronger I'll become. After a few hours I complained about how I don't feel any stronger than before and that's when Zeref took off his magic limiters and I was stuck to my spot like my feet were glued to the ground or gravity was pressing down on me. I was astonished at his magic and then I said (after he put the necklace and a few other things back on.)

"What does that have to do with anything Zeref?" "Well to start when we started you would have made an imprint in the ground. Now you can just stand there and eventually you'll be able to walk normally and stuff when I have no magic concealers on at all." I looked at him with a shocked face and it was stuck like that for a couple seconds. As soon as I got out of my shock I walked up to him and kissed him expecting it to be a short but he pulled me against him and kissed me back with passion and fire that I didn't know he had and I loved it but we had to stop before we start ripping each others clothes off so I pushed him off and said

"Not until I can move normally with all of your magic limiters off can we do anything further than kissing." He looked at me deflated and disapointed but didn't fight me on it. It was time to go to bed already anyway...


	4. Are We Done Yet?

Disclaimer: I didn't own Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail's P.O.V.

It's been two years since Lucy left and everyone has been looking for her but most of us stopped a few months ago. the only ones who haven't stopped are Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, and all of Team Natsu. No one fights anymore and the new members are even down though they haven't met Lucy. The guild is very quiet these days. The last time Gildarts came back he asked if Lucy was here and everyone looked at him weirdly. He shut up and left but not on a mission and hasn't been back since and that was several months ago. The worst part is that people are gone constantly from the guild so they have to relay information from place to place so everyone is tired and sore constantly. Everyone is depressed and Lisanna left after our disagreement awhile ago. The worst part is that Natsu hasn't changed a bit and everyone just ignores him or avoids him cause they would just yell at him and cry and he would walk away or call them weak for crying over a slut like her. We all look at him with a grimace and think he is just an asshole.We have no idea what we should think about it all and some of us worry about if she is dead or someone found her first and is hurting her. We have no idea why we worry as much as we do but we do.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Everyone hates me and all I did was say my 'opinion' but it's not my real opinion. I know everyone thinks I hated Lucy but she was like my sister and my emotions got the best of me and I was really stupid. Now everyone hates me for it and I just hate it. I am starting to hear someone tell me the hate is a good thing. Like someone is next to me whispering in my ear but no one is there. I look for Lucy too so I can say sorry but I don't know. I spend most days in my basement or in the guild library. I know most people think I can't read or write or spell but I can really well and I am really good at other scripts and languages but no one gives me a chance. Sometimes when people can't find me and I walk out of the library they run into the library and look for anything burnt or ruined and I look at them with hurt cause they can't trust me. Eventually I only went to the guild for money so I could get food for me. Happy left me about a month after everything happened so I don't have to worry about him wanting fish or something.

Sometimes I go look for Lucy but no one knows about it cause they would kill me and say it was my fault so I shouldn't even try but that doesn't matter to me. I just want Lucy back so I can stop getting shit from the guild. I am going to leave the guild completely tomorrow in the morning so no one is really there...

Lucy's P.O.V.

It's been two years since I left and I doubt anyone remembers me at all. I have changed completely anyway. My hair is black with blue, red, green, pink and some other colors too. I now have silver eyes that flash black very now and then and I am much more flexible then I was before. My boyfriend Zeref has changed to. He has brown hair and bright green eyes that flash gold every now and then. Even our scents are different. I smell like nightshade and raspberries while he smells like dark chocolate and peppermint tea. We also changed our names too. My name is now Lola Sentry and his name is Zack Cyanide (Sia-nide). We have different types of magic now since we both trained. My new kinds of magic are telepathy, all demon slaying, all dragon slaying, all god slaying, and I also have water, earth, fire, and wind magic. Zack/Zeref has telepathy and earth demon slaying magic. I don't use my celestial magic much though unless I am with Zeref or alone. The only time they are aloud out in public is if they are in there other forms or change what they look like before they come out. Aries and Loke are dating now and it makes me laugh when I see them cause they are just so kawii and I can't help it (I haven't changed that much) most people look at me with disgust now when I laugh so I don't show emotion unless I'm with Zack/Zeref. Today we're going to the guild though to rejoin and hope nobody recognizes us or anything. I even have an exceed now. Her name is Lune. She is gray with gold paws and has two notches taken out of her right ear. Her wings are an unusual gold color and her eyes are a crystal green blue.

-_-_-_-_-Timeskip-_-_-_-_-_

Mira's P.O.V.

It was around three in the afternoon when I heard the doors open. Only a few people really noticed though. They were all focused on food or what was in front of them otherwise. The only ones who noticed were Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Master Makarov, and The parts of Team Natsu that were there. Gajeel and Wendy turned and smelled the air and looked curiously at the strangers. Juvia walked up to the stranger and said "Is it really possible????" We all looked at her weirdly and asked who she thought it was. She ignored us and said something in a mumble so I couldn't make it out so but the woman nodded her head slightly and Juvia's eyes went wide. She smiled widely and hugged the mostly black haired woman. The black haired girl hugged back and whispered something I couldn't pick up. The woman the walked up and looked back at the brown haired male behind her and he shook his head in a comforting way and the woman looked at me and asked "Can you tell me where Gramps' office is?" I looked at her and said "You sure you're in the right place?" She just stared back at me and nodded. I said "It's to the right all the way up. Are you two planning on joining?" "Yeah maybe." She said in a monotone voice. She walked up the stairs and found the office with ease. She walked in and I heard Gramps start to cry but ignored it since it was normal when I heard all sound disappear.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I walked into the guild after opening the doors and Mira, Wendy, Juvia, and Gajeel looked at me. So did Erza and Gray but I ignored them. It's been two years since then and

I still haven't forgiven them. They won't even know it's me anyway. No one gives a flying fuck anymore. Juvia walked up to be and said almost crying "Is it really possible?!" I only nodded then she whispered "Lucy we missed you so much. Your finally back."

"Yep. I missed you guys so much. I'm finally back, for good this time too." I whispered back.

I walked over to Gramps office and said "Well you haven't changed one bit gramps-a-lot. Do you remember me?"

"Luce how could I forget? You have finally came back home." He said tears starting pour out of the old man's eyes. I looked at him sadly and replied " yeah, I'm back were I'm belong."

"Oh before I forget this is Zack my boyfriend, Lune my cat and we want to join."

"Okay," he replied "what is you magic types?"

"Mine are all Dragon, Demon, and God slaying, also Water,earth fire, and wind magic, oh yeah and telepathy." I pointed at Zack/Zeref and said "His magic is earth and all demon slaying and telepathy." I then pointed at my cat and said " Lune is also an exceed and has the same as Panther Lily but has telepathy to."

When I finished talking and he finished writing he looked up at me and asked "So how many magic compressors are you wearing?"

"About fifteen... I think"

His jaw dropped then his face went normal. "Okay let's introduce you Lola and Zack." He then said.

We walked out onto the balcony and got everybody's attention. Everybody stopped to look at him and was wondering what all the commotion was about. He made sure everyone was watching and said in a loud voice " Today we welcome three new members, Lola," he pointed to me. "Zack, and Lune" he then pointed to Zeref and my cat/exceed. Mine and Zeref's eyes flashed but no one noticed. Me, Zack and Lune walked over to Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy. Their eyes watching us the entire time.

TO-_-_-_-BE-_-_-_-CONTINUED-_


End file.
